I like a man with nimble fingers
by oliviaotakusama101
Summary: He only plays piano when he's lonely, but she can't help but love his music. Is there a slight chance that she could love him? sweet oneshot. T just to be safe.


**writers notes; **hello everyone, im writing this short fic, to take a break from my other multichapter fic. i tried to make this as romantic as i can... but... i couldn't help myself with the innuendo... well...heres a bit of sweet gokuharu~

**extra- **for extra effect and drama, go to youtube and type in " river flows in you kyle landry synthesia"

**I like a man with nimble fingers**

In a great white mansion, located in Italy, there came the sound of piano music escaping from the windows...

Gokudera Hayato, a 25 year old bachelor, was in his music room playing the grand piano in bliss.

He closed his eyes as he played, pressing each note with gentle fingers. Piano was a favourite hobbie of his, yes the silver haired, smoking badass had a softside. Because, everytime he played, he would remember this mother. The love of his mother, was the only love he had ever felt. His sister could not fill his empty void, nor could his father. So, whenever he felt lonely, when he felt the need for warmth, he played piano.

...

Walking along the corridors of the mansion was Miura Haru. Unfortunately, the mansion was so big, she got lost and couldn't find her way back to the kitchen.

"Hahi... so troublesome..."

But she soon heard the wonderful sound of a piano being played. She perked her ears to listen, which soon led her feet to move toward the music. Haru then found herself at the door of Gokudera's piano room.

_no... it can't be him playing piano... certainly not music this beautiful..._

Alas, when she went to have a look, she was indeed met with said Italian. In an instant, she saw him in a different light. She smiled, and slowly walked towards him. Gokudera surprized by her presence, simply looked at her for a split second, then returned to piano.

_...why is she here? get out! _he forgot she could not read his mind...

Still smiling, she sat next to him, and happily watch his fingers play.

"That's beautiful, Gokudera-san..." he did not answer, in fear of losing his concentration.

"Piano... really is a wonderful instrument..." and they just sat and listened, little by little, Haru would move closer to Gokudera. She just loved his music that much.

It really was a nice change, instead of argueing. It was nice, until-

"You know... if you showed this side more often, especially around women..." he looked to her while still playing.

"I don't think you would able to stay single for long." pink stained his cheeks. Why? he didn't know...all he knew was... to keep playing.

"What are you babbling about woman?" not missing a single note.

"See..." she moved closer to his face. This made him alittle uncomfortable since her short hair tickled his nose, even though they were side on.

"If you showed your soft side... this side..." she turned her face to his cheeks, barely touching them.

This made his face red now.

"It really makes you seem more attractive."

He stopped playing. Shocked, he turned to her, forgetting they were only a hair's breadth apart, and just brushed her soft lips.

Gokudera's eyes widened, but Haru didn't seem to notice. Silence filled the room.

"Ano...can you play it again... Gokudera-san?" she pleaded with a sweet smile. She was already missing the music.

Wanting the akwardness to die, he did as he was told. And as he played, the woman next to him simply whispered in his ear-

"I like a man with nimble fingers."

The look in her eye-

What did it mean? Gokudera thought. But the look in her eye told him, she wasn't only talking about piano.

Maybe his heart could be filled with love once more...

the end.

**writers notes;** i tried my hardest to write romance... and ended up as an innuendo... sorta... you decide! was she talking about piano or not! XD

do you like the song? you didnt even listen? shame on u! jks

well i was trying for a different version of gokuharu, all the others have them arguing, but this shows their sweet mature side.

like? dislike? well you read it, you decide to review it.

thank you. meh luf ya long time!

Oliviaotakusama101


End file.
